The OC: one more time
by cassdsassyangel
Summary: first part of what could've happened if Marissa stayed alive
1. college blues

**College Blues**

_Hey, Ryan,_

_ How was your week? It's getting windier here in Brown each day…Some people are also rightly crazy, if you know what I mean. Great thing I have Summer with me here, although she's also busy with all her subjects and her animal rights protests. How's Berkely? Take care, Ryan, I miss you._

_ Marissa_

_ Marissa, _

_ I'm good, been busy with all these projects, thank God Thanksgiving is almost around so I'll be able to see you again. Are you sure you're okay? Always stay with Summer, okay? I will see you soon. I love you._

_ Ryan_

Ryan pressed the send button and closed the laptop. He was inside his dorm room in Berkely. Until now, he still couldn't believe that He still has Marissa, that she survived the car incident with Volchok. Just a few months back it was Graduation night, they were in the car, there was fire, they got out of the car almost a little too late…She asked him to stay with him, he wanted to get help…And then Seth and Summer came, panting, Summer shocked at the sight of her bestfriend… They rushed her to the hospital, and they waited… Julie was crying, He was pacing the floor, and then the doctors came out. Marissa was safe. She just needed a few days to be able to recuperate. And then things were normal again. Volchok was put in jail. Ryan wanted to kill him but Sandy said it would be useless. Everyone told him just to move on, but he couldn't…just like that. Since then, he became more protective of Marissa, even if she was in Brown. Sometimes, he just wants to take her to Berkely or bring them both back to Newport…But then again, they were in college now.

Seth was making neighing sounds into the phone receiver as he was talking to Summer. He was in Newport, taking care of his comic book shop while Summer is studying in Brown.

"Oh, that's so sweet, Cohen," Summer said, "I miss Captain Oats!"

"Hear that, Captain Oats?" Seth said, "Hey, he misses Princess Sparkle, too…"

"Oh, Princess Sparkle misses Captain Oats too! So much!" Summer said, "I miss you, Cohen…"

"I miss you more, Sum," He said, "Will you be home for Thanksgiving?"

"Of course!" She said, "I'll be at your place before you even know it…"

"How's college?"

"Good," She said, "Busy, though…but good…and the shop?"

"My comics are selling like pancakes, baby!"

"That I should see!"

"So come home!"

She laughed, "Just a few more days, Cohen…" She said, "Uhm, by the way, have you been talking to Ryan?"

"Ugh, yeah, well, he calls sometimes, why?"

"Well…" Summer paused.

"Well?"

"I think he's been worrying too much about Marissa…"

"Well…He has every right to, I mean, after what happened…"

"No, Cohen, listen, he's been calling me…And, I know he just cares about her, but I don't think it's so healthy now, I mean, she tells me to like, be with Marissa all the time. Coop has her life, you know?"

"Don't mind Ryan, he's just being protective…Good thing he's not being old-skool Atwood, you know?"

"I'm just worried, Cohen," She said, "You know how Coop gets when people try to protect her too much…"

"Relax, Sum," He said, "The incident just made it all this way, you know?"

"Try talking to him when we get there, okay?"

"Sure, my dear." Seth said.

"Okay, I shall go to bed now, big protest tomorrow..." Summer said, "Goodnight, Cohen. Send my love to Captain Oats… I'll see you over the weekend…"

"Goodnight, Sum, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, Seth Ezekiel, up early, huh?" Sandy said as he saw Seth at the kitchen that early Saturday morning. Seth was already holding some bagels.

Seth put the bowl of bagels down on the table, "The old gang will be back today, dad…" He said.

"Well, that is good to hear…" Kirsten said as she came into the kitchen. Sandy greeted her with a kiss.

"The Cohen home will be gregarious again!" Sandy beamed and drank some coffee.

"I'm excited for the kids' stories…" Kirsten said.

"Except Sum says Ryan has been being over-protective of Marissa…" Seth said.

"Really, huh? How come?" Sandy asked.

"She said he's been calling her, telling her not to keep Marissa out of her sight…"

"The Volchok incident is still taking its toll on him…" Sandy said, "Oh, well, He should be okay soon. I mean, Marissa's fine, you know?"

"Hey, dad, mom, I should go, They'll be arriving in a bit…" Seth said.

"Come, I'll drive you." Sandy said.

"And I shall try to prepare some stuff here…" Kirsten smiled.

Sandy left Seth at the airport and went to his office. Seth then went to the reception area and was surprised to find Ryan inside.

"Atwood!" He greeted.

"Seth!" He shot back, they hugged. "Hey…"

"Hey…Early, eh?"

"Yeah, ugh, I wanna be here when Marissa arrives."

"Oh." Seth said

Just then they heard Summer shouting from behind.

"Cohen!" Summer screamed and ran towards Seth, they hugged and kissed. Marissa was trailing behind.

"Summer, Summer," Seth smiled.

Summer then saw Ryan, "Hey, Atwood," She greeted.

"Sum…" He said, and gave her a peck on the cheek. He then turned his attention to Marissa.

"Marissa," He greeted.

"Ryan…" She said and hugged him. There was some awkwardness in the hug, although they both couldn't figure out why. "Hey…" She said, "You're early."

"I just wanted to see you."

Marissa smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Coop," Seth said, "He was here like way ahead of me…"

"Oh, really?" Marissa said.

"Took an early flight." Ryan said, "I mean, come on, it's been too long since I last saw you."

"That's ugh…that's good…" Marissa said unsurely.

"You know, we should get you guys home…" Seth said, "It's gonna be a long weekend…"

"Yeah, good idea, Cohen…" Summer said.

"Marissa, look at you, more beautiful than ever…" Julie said as Marissa and Summer were back home at the Roberts' residence that day.

"Mom!" Marissa said. She then saw Kaitlin going down the stairs seemingly going somewhere. "Hey, Kaitlin…" She greeted.

"Oh," Kaitlin said nonchalantly, "Hey. You're back."

"Yeah, I'm…back…well, for the weekend."

"Cool." Kaitlin said with less enthusiasm, "I'll see you around." She then went out of the house.

"Seems like she's so excited to see you!" Summer said sarcastically.

Marissa just laughed slightly.

"You girls should get some rest, The Cohens are planning a big thanksgiving party…" Julie said, "Just like the old days…" She winked.

"Yeah, mom, cool." Marissa smiled.

"Oh, well, just no turkey for me…" Summer said. She's been a Vegan since college started.

Dr. Roberts laughed, "Definitely no, Summer."

"I shall get some sleep," Summer said, "I missed my pink room!"

They all laughed.

Kirsten knocked on the door of the poolhouse as she saw Ryan inside.

"Hey," Ryan smiled.

"Everything okay, Ryan?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan said, "I'm just…wow, I missed it here, I actually did."

"We missed you too, Ryan." Kirsten smiled, "So how are you? You look a little upset, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…" Ryan said, "It's just…I'm just…"

"Is it about Marissa?"

He sighed, "I've just been really worried…I mean, sure, Volchok's in jail but then again Marissa's not with me, you know? It's not easy."

"Relax, Ryan, it's okay, everything's fine now…" Kirsten said, "And it's Thanksgiving, it's gonna be fine…"

"Thanks…" He said, "Uhm, you want me to go out and buy anything?"

"Oh, no, it's all good, just relax, okay?" Kirsten smiled, "See you later…" She then left him in the silence of the poolhouse.

Hours later, Marissa, Summer and Kaitlin were at the Cohen home. Just like the old days. Marissa and Ryan opted to stay in the poolhouse for a while.

Ryan and Marissa were lying down on bed, just staring at the ceiling when Ryan got up and sat down, holding Marissa's hand. "Don't you just miss it here?" He asked.

Marissa got up too, "Of course, I do." She said, her beautiful curly locks falling down her shoulders, "Newport's home, you know?"

"But don't you just want to like, get back here? Or go to Berkely?..."

"Excuse me?" She said, "Ryan, are you telling me to stay where you are?"

"Marissa, I'm just…"

"Look, I love it here, okay? I missed this place, but Ryan, college is good, okay? I actually have been enjoying it, really."

"I'm just worried…"

"Ryan, Volchok's in jail, everything's okay now."

"Marissa, I almost lost you once, you know? I don't want it to happen again."

"It won't," She said, "Just stop worrying too much." She stood up, "You know, let's just go inside…We probably could help them out." She then went out of the poolhouse, without even looking back.

"Mrs C, your turkey smells terrific…I actually could eat it but it would betray the animals' feelings…" Summer told Kirsten while they were at the kitchen, preparing for the Thanksgiving celebrations.

Kirsten and Sandy laughed. Seth wrapped his arm around Summer's shoulders, "That's my girl…" He said and gave her a kiss. Just then, Marissa and Ryan walked in to the kitchen, both looking uptight and upset. Seth and Summer looked at each other.

"Hey," Marissa just said while holding her neck, the way she always does when she's upset.

"Hey, Coop…" Summer greeted, "Atwood!" She also greeted Ryan. Ryan just smiled. They then heard someone ring the doorbell.

"Oh, that must be Julie…" Kirsten said.

"I'll get it…" Marissa said and made her way to the living room. She opened the door and was surprised. It wasn't her mom or Dr Roberts. It was Anna. Anna Stern. The smart, sassy, sexy Anna Stern from Seth's past. The girl who loved comic books. "Anna," Marissa said.

"Hey, Marissa…" Anna beamed.

Summer and Seth then came to see who arrived and were both surprised to see that it was Anna.

"Anna," Seth greeted.

"Hey Cohen…" Anna smiled, "Hey, Summer…"

"Hey…" Summer just said.

"Hey, you're here…" Seth said.

Anna laughed, "Ah, yes, for a while, well…until Christmas…I just decided to visit and bring you some food, canapés, anyone?" She smiled.

"Come on in…" Kaitlin said and grabbed her by the arm, "It's gonna be a great thanksgiving…" She winked at Summer.

"Yeah. Totally." Summer said silently.

The whole Cohen family, the Roberts, The Coopers, and Anna Stern all had Thanksgiving dinner together.

"So, Seth, how's the comic book shop?" Anna asked, in between mouthfuls of turkey.

"Great!" Seth said, "You'd love it there."

"Does atomic county have me in it?"

Seth laughed, "Know what? It's actually not too late for that…"

"I'll wait for it." Anna winked. "Hey, Summer, heard about your work for the animals, sounds great, huh?"

"Yeah, it is." Summer said.

"How did this weekend pass by so quickly?" Seth told Summer as she and Marissa were about to board the flight back to Brown the following day. "Captain Oats will miss you again, Sum!"

"Yeah, and you won't…I mean with Anna Stern around…"

"Hey, that's not true."

"Make sure of that."

"Sum…"

"Be a good boy, Cohen, okay?"

"Of course…I'll miss you."

She sighed, "I'll miss you, too. Loads…"

"Marissa, I'm sorry, okay?" Ryan told Marissa while they were also at the airport.

"It's okay, Ryan." Marissa said, but by her tone, Ryan noticed something was wrong.

"Look, I was just really worried."

"I know." Marissa said, "I'll see you on Chrismukkah."

And with that the alarm rang for the next flight. Seth and Summer kissed and hugged, while Marissa only gave Ryan a peck on the cheek. Minutes later, the two girls were gone, leaving Ryan and Seth in the airport.

"I made her weekend horrible…" Ryan told Seth.

"Chill out, Atwood…" Seth said, "Everything's just starting again."

"I might lose her."

"Nah, you won't, you belong together."

Ryan just shrugged. "I wish you're right, Seth. I wish you're right."

"So, you're heading back to Berkely… and I'm staying here."

"With Anna Stern?"

"Nothing's gonna happen."

"Nothing should happen, Seth. Nothing should happen."


	2. blasts from the past

**Blasts from the past**

"Hello? Atwood?" Summer said as she picked up her phone and saw Ryan calling.

"Summ, she's not picking up."

Summer sighed, "Of course, she wouldn't." She said, "Coop's busy, you know? And you should be, too."

"She's mad, isn't she."

"She's not, Atwood." Summer said, "It's just…seriously, Ryan, will you just please stop worrying? You've been like, so paranoid recently. It won't help you and Coop. Volchok's in jail, We're schoolmates, nothing's gonna go wrong."

Ryan sighed, "Can you just tell her that I called, then?"

"Atwood, you should ask me not to tell her. I think that would be better."

"Fine." Ryan said, "Sorry..just…look after her."

"I am, and I will." Summer said, "I should get going, I have a class to attend to. You, meanwhile, should do the same. Catch up with you later."

Ryan ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket when he bumped into someone. He almost screamed at that someone because he was having a bad day and Marissa wasn't answering his calls when he realized that he actually knew who he bumped into. It was Lindsay Gardner, his ex-girlfriend, Caleb's daughter, Kirsten's sister. _What was she doing here?_

"Lindsay,"

"Ryan…"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Chicago?"

"Oh..yeah, I was…but I switched schools…You know me, all these scholarship stuff and all…"

Ryan just nodded his head and looked at his watch, "I haven't got a class in three hours."

"Uhm…I still have two hours to kill."

XXXXXX

Ryan and Lindsay soon found themselves talking at one of the school benches, drinking some juice.

"So," Lindsay started, "You and Marissa?"

"Are still together. We…we went through a lot…And…well…we're in a rough patch right now…" He said, "You know, I never thought I'd see you again, I mean, after…"

"Yeah, yeah, I just…I needed a real, clean break."

Ryan nodded his head, "Well, it definitely was a clean break…You never answered my calls and letters…"

"I'm sorry, Ryan."

"It's okay, no worries, it's been a while, you know?"

Lindsay took a deep breath, "So, when you said you and Marissa were having a rough patch, what did you mean?"

He took a deep breath, "It's just… I almost lost her, Lindsay, she almost died months back and I cannot let that happen again. But, I know I am being such a paranoid guy, you know, too overprotective, and she probably hates me for it now…But I just love her, a lot."

"I know that," She smiled, "You always belonged together."

"Hey, I didn't mean…Lindsay, what we had years back…It was real."

"I know." She said, "But that's over now. And I am engaged. Well, I'm not gonna get married anytime soon, but this guy and I are engaged… You and Marissa, meanwhile, are not over, and you shouldn't be. You just…You belong together. So you should do something, you know, apologize, those stuff."

"She's in Brown."

"Then go there." Lindsay said, "You're a romantic, Ryan. Well…Not in that traditional way, but you are, in your won right."

"You think?"

"I don't think, I know. I mean, we were together once upon a time, right?" She winked.

He laughed. "Thanks, Lindsay…"

"Anytime, Ryan."

XXXXX

"So, Cohen, your shop is actually very nice…Dream come true, eh?" Anna told Seth while she was at the comic book shop that day.

"Well, thank you, Anna…"

"So," She said as she went to the counter, "How are you and Summer?"

"Good, we're good. It's all fine…"

"But then I came…"

"No, no, it's okay…"

Anna laughed, "She must hate me…I mean, you did choose me over her once upon a time…"

He laughed, "Yeah, I did…She hated you, yeah, but I don't think she still does…"

"She doesn't have anything to worry about…" Anna said, "You and Summer are the functional couple. Not you and me, or you and anyone…"

"Wow, that feels different hearing that from you…"

She smiled, "You've grown, Cohen, no longer needing confidence…" She winked, "So, how's Ryan and Marissa?"

"Oh, they're…Well…It's kinda complicated once again…"

She laughed, "Some things clearly doesn't change…"

XXXXXX

Kaitlin was walking near the Bait shop when she saw someone she thought she knew.

"Luke?"

Luke Ward, Marissa's ex-boyfriend and her mom's former flame turned back to see who called him. "Kaitlin?"

XXXX

Luke and Kaitlin walked together.

"God, look at you, you're all grown-up!" Luke told Kaitlin.

"What do you think, Luke? Of course, I'll grow up, I'm not a doll."

Luke laughed, "How are you?"

Kaitlin just shrugged, "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back after…" She almost said "After what you did to Marissa and my mom" but she opted not to.

Luke took a deep breath, "I was just visiting…"

"I always liked you, you know. I mean, you were with my sister and my mom…Maybe you could always be with me…"

"Hey, hey, hey, Kaitlin, don't say that."

"Why? I know I'm not Marissa or even Julie Cooper but…"

"Kaitlin, stop," Luke said, "Those things that happened ages back…they're just memories now. And guess what? You, my dear, still have your whole life ahead of you. And don't even think about wanting to grow up, coz believe me, when you do, you'd realize you should've loved your youth more."

"I just wanna be loved, Luke…"

"You will," Luke said as he looked at her, "One day, someone will come along and love you, not just because you're Marissa's sister or that Julie Cooper is your mom, but because you are you. And I know, that would happen. Maybe not now, but it will."

Kaitlin didn't know what to say.

"Don't fret, Kaitlin, its' okay," Luke smiled, "You are beautiful in your own right because you are you. Hey, listen, I have to go, it was nice seeing you again, though."

Kaitlin smiled meekly, "Bye, Luke."

XXXXXX


	3. i will follow you

**I will follow you**

Ryan was waiting at the gates of Brown for Marissa. He didn't tell her he would be coming for He knows she wouldn't answer his calls. He saw her come out of the gate and called her.

"Marissa!"

Marissa looked back and was surprised to see Ryan, "Ryan?" She said as she walked up to him, "Oh, God, what are you doing here? You didn't call…"

"I knew you wouldn't pick up." He said, "And it's okay, I understand…" He said as he gave her the flowers he was holding behind his back.

"Ryan,"

"I was being stupid. Really, really bad Atwood behavior, and I am so sorry about it. That's why I'm here, saying sorry, asking us to be okay again. Or to try, at least. It's just…Almost losing you once really took its toll on me. I just don't want to lose you, you know? But I know, with my behavior, I am pushing you away, and I don't wanna do that anymore. So, please, could we try again?"

Marissa smiled, "We don't really have to try…I mean, we're still one, right?"

Ryan smiled, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, "And Ryan…I'm sorry, as well."

"You don't have to say that."

"Wanna have Brown food?" She winked.

"I'd love to." He smiled.

And with that, they walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

XXXXX


	4. it's Chrismukkah

**It's Chrismukkah**

Seth was waiting for Ryan, Summer and Marissa to arrive at the airport for Chrismukkah. He was walking around when he thought he saw a familiar face going to the departure area.

"Anna?" He called out.

Anna turned back and saw Seth. "Cohen," She said. They walked towards each other.

"Hey, you're leaving?" Seth asked, "I thought you were staying for Chrismukkah…"

"Yeah, I uh, I was…but…But then figured out I needed to go…" Anna said. Seth was surprised at how gloomy Anna looked. "And besides, Cohen, I don't wanna interrupt you celebrating with Summer…" She smiled.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout that…It's okay, Anna…"

She hugged him hard and Seth was surprised with the tears that came out of Anna's eyes.

"Hey, anything wrong?"

Anna just shook her head and smiled, "I'll miss you, Cohen, you take care, okay?"

"Okay…" He said, still confused.

She hugged him one last time and said goodbye, and with a few waves, Seth saw her go away. He came back to the arrival area and was just in time to see Summer and Marissa arrive.

"Cohen!" Summer screamed as she ran to him and hugged him. Seth hugged her back and they kissed.

"I missed you!" Summer said.

"I missed you more, baby…" Seth told her and saw Marissa, "Hey hey Coop!"

"Hi Seth…" Marissa said, "Wow, Ryan's a bit late, huh?"

"Well, he was too early last time…" Seth quipped and they laughed. They were chit-chatting when Summer saw Ryan arriving…With Lindsay.

"Lindsay…" Summer said.

"What?" Seth said and looked at where Summer was looking. He then saw Lindsay. "Holy Schmoly…"

Marissa was surprised, and wasn't able to say a word until Ryan and Lindsay came up to them.

"Hey guys…" Ryan said as he gave each of them a peck on the cheek, "Guess who's here…"

Lindsay smiled, "Hi guys…"

"Hey…" Marissa smiled back, unsurely.

"She's in Berkely, can you believe it?" Ryan said, "So I figured it would be nice if she spends Chrismukkah with us here…"

"Oh, cool…" Seth said with more enthusiasm than everyone, "That's great, Aunt Lindsay…" They all laughed.

"Hey, uhm, guys, if I'm interrupting something, it's okay…I mean, I sure could go to Chicago and…"

"Hey, no worries, it's cool…" Summer said while hugging Seth.

"No, really…" Lindsay said.

"It's really okay…" Marissa said as she held her by the arm, "It's…perfect…" She said, "We're so glad you're in Newport for Chrismukkah…"

Lindsay smiled, "Thank you…"

Ryan smiled too, "So," He said, "Shall we?"

"All aboard!" Seth said and they left the airport.

XXXXX

"Lindsay," Sandy said as he opened the door of the Cohen home and saw Ryan with Seth and Lindsay, "Wow, It's been a while…Come in…"

Kirsten walked to the door to welcome Ryan back but was surprised to see Lindsay, "Lindsay…Hey…"

"Hi…" Was all Lindsay could say.

XXXXXX

Lindsay was helping Kirsten prepare some dishes for lunch.

"Kirsten," She said, "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry…I mean I wasn't there when…When Caleb, I mean dad…"

"It's okay…" Kirsten smiled gently, "I understand…" She said as she tapped her on the hand, "So, Lindsay, how are you?"

"I'm good…College is good…how are you?"

"I've been well…Everything's good." She said, "It's nice seeing you here again…"

"You too…" Lindsay said and they hugged.

XXXXX

"Let me guess," Summer said as she and Marissa were in her room that day, fixing their stuff. Marissa was playing with Princess Sparkle on bed. "You're actually distracted that Lindsay's here…"

"Well, not really, but…"

"Come on, Coop, you can't lie to me…" She then sat down on bed.

Marissa sighed, "Ryan loved her. Remember when she left and he was so devastated? And when we had our girls' night out and…and he got mad at me because Lindsay got drunk…"

"That was years ago…" She said, "And besides, Lindsay looks harmless…"

"She's always been nice."

"Coop, you and Ryan have been together forever."

"Not really," Marissa said, "I mean, there was Luke, Oliver, Theresa, DJ, Sadie…Johnny…"

"Alex?"

Marissa laughed, "Fine. Alex."

Summer laughed, "Coop, you're just being so paranoid. Relax, will you? Oh, and for the record, we should start selecting clothes for tomorrow night…It's Chrismukkah, gotta party!" She winked.

"Well…That we should…"

XXXXXX

Marissa and Lindsay were at the kitchen of the Cohen home the following evening making a Baked Lasagna for Chrismukkah.

"So, how are you?" Marissa asked Lindsay.

"I'm good, you?"

Marissa just shrugged, "Doing fine…"

"I'm really happy you and Ryan are okay, I mean, after the rough patch on Thanksgiving…"

Marissa just looked at her, confused.

"Ryan told me." She said.

"Oh." Was all Marissa could say, "Listen, Lindsay, I just want you to be really honest with me…And I'm gonna ask you this as honestly as possible…Are you…Are you really over Ryan?"

Lindsay smiled meekly, "I always thought you'd ask me that…" She said, "Well…" She looked out the back window where Ryan could be seen grilling the barbecues. She continued, "Ryan is special…And…And I admit, it's…It wasn't so easy getting over him…But I'm not you, Marissa…You and Ryan belong together"

"He loved you."

"I know," She said, "I loved him, too. But…Ryan and I just happened because you and him were having issues then…" She went on, "And Marissa…I'm engaged. I may not be getting married like, so soon, but someday…And I love my fiancé. You have nothing to worry about, I'm telling you. And I hope you believe me."

"Sorry, I was just…"

"Worried?" She said, "He's Ryan. He loves you."

Marissa smiled, "Sorry…" She said.

"You really don't have to say that." Lindsay smiled back.

XXXXXX

Summer and Seth were watching TV at the den when the phone rang.

"I'll get that…" Sandy said. He then went on and answered the phone. Seth was surprised when Sandy came back, the phone in his hand, looking really glum and surprised.

Seth stood up from the couch and so did Summer.

"Anything wrong, dad?" Seth asked.

Sandy took a deep breath, "It's a call from Pittsburgh…" He said.

"Whoa, that's where Anna lives…" Seth said.

Sandy looked at him for a little while before speaking, "Seth…Anna's gone."

"Gone?"

Sandy took a deep breath, "Dead." He said.

"Dead? That's…That's impossible… I just saw her yesterday, She was just leaving for Pittsburgh…"

"The reason why she was leaving is because…Because she didn't wanna die without her family…"

"But…"

"Seth, She has Cancer. She didn't really wanna tell anyone because you know, She is Anna…" Sandy said, "Her mom said she left you an email before she…" He trailed off.

Seth was really shocked. Tears welled up in his eyes. Summer was starting to cry, too.

"Cohen," She said and held him. Seth shook his head and went up the stairs to his room.

XXXXXX

Summer went inside Seth's room and found him on his bed, with the laptop open. He was reading Anna's message.

"Princess Sparkle and I brought you some food…" Summer said and placed the food on the desk. She went near Seth.

"She said she was thankful, you know?" He told her, with tears in his eyes. "She said, I was one of her first and truest friends…That she missed me, she will miss me…And…And that she loved me…But…"

"But we belong together…" Summer finished for him as she saw it on the computer screen. She was crying. "She was a wonderful girl, you know? We may not have been close but…But she is…different. Wow…Life really is short…"

Seth cried. Summer embraced him, held him.

"It's gonna be okay, Cohen…" She said as she patted him on the back, "We're here…" And with that, he cried harder.

XXXXX


	5. New year's a new day

**A new year's a new day**

Lindsay left for Chicago after Chrismukkah for she'll be spending her New Year with her mom and her fiancé. That day, Ryan, Summer and Marissa scheduled a little day-out for Seth who was still reeling over Anna's death. Ryan saw Seth at the den, staring at the TV screen.

"Hey, buddy…" Ryan said when he saw him. He patted him on the shoulder, "Look, I know you're still upset, we all are…But we figured, since New Years just around the corner, we should go out, you know, relax a bit…Summer and Marissa are waiting for us."

"Yeah," Seth said, "Sure…"

"It's gonna be fine, man…" He said, "We're here…"

"Thanks…"

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I should check that out…" Ryan said and made his way to the front door. Seth followed him. Both of them were shocked at what they saw. It was Theresa, and with her was a boy who looks almost two years of age. Seth held his chin when he realized the little boy actually looks like Ryan.

"Theresa?" Ryan exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" He then turned his attention to the little boy whom Theresa was holding, "Who's that?"

Theresa started crying, "He's Matty…my baby…Our baby…"

"What?" Ryan and Seth said almost at the same time.

"Theresa, you said our baby was…"

"Gone," Theresa said, "I know I said that…But…" More tears came out of her eyes, "But I only said that because I knew you wanted to be with Marissa…The pregnancy was a distraction…"

"What?" Ryan said, shocked, "Theresa, that's not a good joke."

"I'm not joking…" She cried, "And I'm so sorry for lying…But…But I thought it was the best thing to do…But then…now I figured out I couldn't bring him up as well as you probably could."

"Theresa,"

"Ryan, he needs you." She told him, "I tried to bring him up but you know how it is…Life's hard. He needs a better family. He needs his dad…He needs you."

Ryan didn't know how to take it all in. "Theresa, can you hear yourself?" He said, "You can't just…Oh my God, you already did…You lied…How can you just…"

"I'm sorry…" She cried, "I thought I could be the best mom but…no…"

Ryan wanted to push her, do something to get all of the anger out. He kicked a stone on the pavement and Seth held him to try to stop him from doing anything more. Sandy and Kirsten came out to see what was happening.

"Ryan, no…" Seth said. Theresa kept on crying.

"You lied to me!" He screamed, "You lied to me and you didn't give me the opportunity to be with our son when he was younger! You know what you did, Theresa? You lied to me about a big part of my life and now you're here, telling me to get that child, take care of him…Are you toying with my life, huh?"

"Ryan, stop…" Sandy said as he held Ryan.

"I'm sorry." Theresa said as she handed Matty to Kirsten. "Please take care of him…" She told her, said another sorry to Ryan and went away.

Ryan was crying. He sat down on the stairs going to the front door, covered his face with his hands and cried. Sandy held him on the shoulder and patted him.

XXXXX

Summer ended her conversation with Seth on her phone that afternoon. Marissa was sitting down on her bed, eating some chips while watching "The Valley". They were waiting for Seth and Ryan.

"Was that Ryan?" Marissa asked, "Are they already finished dressing up or something? She laughed.

"Coop, they're not coming…"

Marissa was startled, "Why? What happened? Is Seth okay?"

"It's not Cohen…" Summer told her as she sat down on bed as well, "Atwood."

"Ryan? What happened?"

Summer took a deep breath, "Theresa supposedly came over… With her and Ryan's son…"

"What? But…She said their son was dead…"

"She said she only said that because she knew he wanted to be with you…"

"Oh God…" Marissa said, "How's Ryan?"

"Not so good…" Summer answered, "Matty…That's Ryan and Theresa's son is with Mrs C in Cohen's room…"

"I think we should go there."

"Yeah, let's."

XXXXXX

Summer and Marrisa went to the Cohen home and found Ryan inside the poolhouse, crying. Sandy and Seth were with him. The room looked like a mess.

"Does she know what she did?" Ryan said, "She lied to me. That's my son we're talking about, you know? My son! And she just…" He cried, "I have no idea what to do…" He said, "I just…I can't…" And with that, Sandy held him by the shoulders and patted him on the back.

XXXXXXX

Marissa found Ryan inside Seth's room, looking at his son. Matty was playing with Seth's Captain Oats. Ryan was sitting on the floor.

"He's definitely your son." Marissa said as she went inside the room.

Ryan looked at her. Marissa sat down near the foot of Seth's bed.

"He has your beautiful eyes." Marissa added.

Ryan took a deep breath, "I don't know how I could take care of him."

Marissa held Ryan's hand, "Theresa's right," She said, "Matty needs a dad, a family…And we all know that the Cohens are Newport's golden family…He'll be fine here…"

"I'm not sure if I can be a great dad."

"Sure you could be…" She said, "He needs you. It'll be alright…"

He smiled lightly and rested his head on her knees. She stroked his hair.

"It'll be fine, Atwood…" She said.

XXXXXx

Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa were at the balcony, looking at the stars and the fireworks for New Year's eve.

"Looks like it's gonna be a tough year huh?" Ryan said.

"Could we just pretend for a while that everything's fine?" Summer asked, "But oh well…"

"You know, come to think of it, ever since the four of us all got together, it hasn't been so easy…" Seth said, "But that's life…" He then raised his wine goblet, "To Anna Stern!" He said.

"To baby Matty…" Marissa said and clunked her goblet with Seth's.

"To friendship!" Summer said and clunked her goblet with theirs, as well.

Ryan smiled, "Uh," He said, "And to love?" He toasted with them.

"To the new year!" The four of them said in unison, made a toast and laughed, trying to forget the problems for a while and facing the New Year altogether.

XXXXXX


	6. twists and turns

**Twists and Turns**

Marissa was speaking in gritted teeth again, as she usually did for the past weeks whenever she talked to Ryan over the phone. It had been tough for them ever since Matty came. If they weren't fighting, they were arguing about something, or they were not saying anything at all. It also didn't help that Ryan wasn't able to go to a party in Brown which Marissa invited him to. Marissa felt robbed of the only time he could have with him.

"Do you actually know how hard it is to try to balance college, our relationship and going back to Newport everytime I could for my son?" Ryan told her. "Marissa, it's no joke."

"I'm not saying it is," She said, "But exactly how hard it is to try and come here and attend a party with me?"

"Marissa, it's not easy."

"You're taking me for granted."

"Look, I thought you understood," He said, "I'm not dealing with something trivial here, you know? I'm dealing with a little boy who's actually my son."

"Fine," Marissa said, "But just so you know, me, your girlfriend also still exists in your so-called life." She then shut her phone down and took a deep breath, put some books back inside her locker and shut the locker so hard, some people looked at her.

"Fighting again?" Joey, the boy she had been hanging out with for some weeks now asked her. Joey is a Management major and he looks like Taylor Kitsch, only much more rugged.

"We just couldn't understand each other anymore."

"Then break up with him."

"What?" Marissa said as they started walking, "That's just…I love him, okay?"

"But we hang out…"

"Joey, I'm just…I thought you understood?"

"So, I'm just your third wheel."

She sighed, "Maybe I'm just sad." She said, "Besides, we cannot be anything more than what we are now. Summer would know, she's my bestfriend and she's Ryan's friend."

"Face it, Marissa, you're not exactly happy anymore."

She took a deep breath, "Fine," She said, "But it's not like it's that easy, you know? Give me time, will you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just go to class." She shrugged.

XXXXXX

"You were fighting again?" Seth asked Ryan when he called him later that day.

"She hates me for not going to that party."

"Oh, man…"

"How's Matty?"

"Good," Seth said, "Mom's really taking care of him, I think she wanted a new baby, Matty's perfect…"

Ryan laughed, "See you over the weekend."

"Hey, Atwood," Seth told him, "You know, maybe you could skip one weekend, try to see Marissa first, you know? Maybe that will stop the fighting…"

"But my son needs me."

"It's just one weekend, Ryan, it's okay."

"You think?"

"Cohen knows best…"

Ryan laughed, "Okay…thanks, man."

"Anytime, Atwood…"

XXXXXX

Summer went inside her and Marissa's dorm room and was surprised to see Marissa in bed, making out with Joey.

"Oh my God." Summer exclaimed.

Marissa hurriedly backed away from Joey, "Oh my God…" She said, as well. Joey got up from bed and made his way out of the room through the back window.

"Oh my God…" Summer said again, "Coop…"

"That was just ah..Uhm…"

"Coop…."

"I'm sorry." Marissa said, "I was just…Summ, Ryan and I have been fighting like crazy…and…And Joey was there…He helps me get over my sadness a bit…"

"But Coop, Ryan would never ever do that to you…And that guy? I don't think he cares for you as much as Ryan does…" Summer said, "Coop, this would hurt him."

"Then you're not gonna tell him." Marissa said, "Summ, don't you think this doesn't hurt me? It does. And it hurts that Ryan doesn't seem to care about me that much anymore."

"That's not true," Summer said, "This whole Matty situation is just being hard right now since it's new…"

Marissa sighed, "Sorry, Summ," She cried, "Excuse me…" She then got up from bed and made her way out of the room. Summer picked up her phone and called up Seth.

"Hey beautiful…" Seth greeted. He then heard Summer crying. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Cohen, I have to tell you something, but promise me you won't tell Ryan unless you want him to go old-skool Atwood…"

"Okay…What's up?"

Summer cried.

"Summ?"

"It's Marissa," She said, "She's…I saw her make-out with someone."

"What?"

"She's been hanging out with someone…She and Ryan have been fighting so much and so this happened…I'm sorry…I wanna tell Ryan but she's my bestfriend and…I'm just…Cohen…"

"Relax…" He told her, "It's gonna be okay…I mean..maybe not but…" He said, "My God, this would kill Ryan."

"I know, that's why it kills me too…" Summer said, "It's too upsetting…"

"Don't worry, I won't say a word…"

"We're lying to Ryan…God it's insane…"

"I know, but…We can't let him go old skool Atwood…But listen, Summ, he'll be there over the weekend, keep Marissa in your sight, okay?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXXXX

Ryan went to Brown that weekend and found Marissa with this guy he doesn't know kissing by the gates.

"What the hell…" He said as he ran up to them and punched the guy.

"Ryan…" Marissa said. The people around tried to stop Ryan from punching Joey even more. Summer then arrived and was surprised.

"Ryan," She said as she came up to him and held him.

"Who's this guy?" Ryan said.

"Ryan, he's…" Marissa said.

"He's what?"

"I'm sorry…" Marissa cried, "I was just…I was just sad, we were fighting and it…Ryan."

"Damn." Ryan said, "Why am I even surprised?"

"Ryan…" Marissa tried to hold Ryan but he pulled back.

Ryan looked at Summer, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Ryan, I…" Summer said, "She's my bestfriend…"

"And am I not your friend?"

Summer was crying too, "Ryan, I'm sorry…I wanted to tell you but…"

"But she's your bestfriend." He finished, "And I'm the guy with the son who doesn't understand his girlfriend."

"Ryan," Marissa said.

"I love you, you know?" Ryan told her.

"I'm sorry."

He then took a deep breath and was about to walk away when he looked back, "Have fun, Marissa." He said sarcastically and went away.

XXXXX


	7. the comeback

**The Comeback**

Months after the incident in Brown, it was already Springbreak and the kids were back in Newport. Ryan woke up early that Saturday morning due to a text message from Theresa. He went to the kitchen and saw Sandy drinking some coffee while reading the paper.

"Hey," Sandy greeted, "Up early, huh?"

Ryan smiled lightly, "Yeah, I uh…got a text message from Theresa…"

"Oh, what did she say?"

"It's Matty's birthday tomorrow."

"Oh. Wow. That's a surprise…"

"Yeah…"

Just then Seth came in the kitchen, looking like he literally just got out of bed. Sandy noticed him and he stood up.

"I guess I shall leave you two here…" Sandy said and stood up to leave.

Ryan switched on the coffee maker without saying a word to Seth.

Seth came up to him, "Hey…" He said, wanting to tap Ryan on shoulder but opting not to. He then put his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I just…I know you probably still don't want to talk to me…I mean, you haven't been for the past months but…"

"Just stop it, Seth."

"Look, Ryan, I cannot betray Summer…"

Ryan turned to look at him, "But you can betray me?"

"I'm sorry."

Ryan just shook his head, "I'll just be at the poolhouse…" He then went away.

XXXXXX

Later that day, Seth and Summer were in Seth's room. Summer's head was on Seth's chest and Seth was holding her while he was reading a Haruki Murakami book.

"Is Marissa still seeing that guy?"

"Nope…" Summer answered, "It shouldn't have happened in the first place…It's really sad…"

"Yeah…"

"You know, I think Ryan still hates me…" Summer told him.

"Well, join the club, honey." Seth told her, "It's Matty's birthday tomorrow though…"

"Really? So, what are his plans?"

"He wouldn't talk to me, you know?"

"Oh." She said, "What if…What if we surprise him?" She said as she got up and sat beside Seth, "I mean, seriously, Ryan's not a master of parties…so maybe we could…you know, make like, a surprise party for Matty or something…"

"Ryan won't let us."

"That's why it's a surprise, Cohen…" Summer said, "At least, that way, we could…we could make him feel that we're still here."

"Oh, well…" Seth said, "Bring it on, sweetheart."

XXXXXX

Marissa went to the poolhouse and found Ryan sitting down on the floor, watching Matty play with a train set.

"He looks more and more like you each day…" Marissa said.

Ryan looked at her and took a deep breath, "What are you doing here?"

"Ryan,"

Ryan got up and sat down on bed, "Why does it seem like all of you think it's so easy to lie to me and then pretend like everything's just fine?"

"It's not…"

"It's really not." Ryan said sternly.

"I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath, "It's his birthday tomorrow, you know?" He then shook his head and Marissa didn't know what to say.

XXXXXX

Ryan woke up the next day to the sound of chairs being placed in the Poolside. He went out of the poolhouse and saw a lot of party materials being situated. He carried Matty with him. Summer, Seth and Marissa were there, organizing it.

"What's this?" Ryan said.

"Atwood, we know this doesn't change anything, but we also know you basically know nothing about parties and all, so…Take this as a gift for Matty." Summer told him.

"But the payment…"

"I took care of it, bro…" Seth said, "It's a gift…"

Kirsten then came out, holding some balloons, "Looks neat, huh, Ryan?" She smiled.

"It's uh…" Ryan said, "Well, it's nice."

"Matty's surely gonna love it." Kirsten smiled.

"Yeah, I guess…" Ryan said.

XXXXXX

The party was a the celebrations, Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa volunteered to clean up.

"Atwood, we're really sorry about everything…" Summer said.

"No, don't…" Marissa said as she faced Ryan, "I'm the one who should be sorry…I mean, Ryan, they only did what they did because of me. I'm the one who's wrong. And I know this won't change a thing, it really won't…But…I'm really sorry, and I wanna try again…Even just as friends…"

Seth and Summer smiled at each other.

Ryan surprisingly gave them a little smile, as well. "Well," He said, "I'm gonna lie and say it was easy…No…but…In your own words, Marissa, we were never just friends." He smiled lightly.

Marissa looked at him, her eyes full of hope, "Ryan,"

Ryan held her hand, "It's not gonna be easy," He said, "But…we still could try, right?"

Marissa smiled, "Of course. And again, I'm sorry."

He just nodded his head, "I'm sorry, too."

Marissa held out her hand for a handshake, "To new beginnings?" She smiled. Ryan shook her hand and smiled back.

"Hooray!" Seth said, "The fab four's makin' a comeback! Who'd have thought?" He kissed Summer and they all laughed, knowing good things are in store again.

XXXXX


	8. the anniversary

**The Anniversary**

**(6 months later…)**

Ryan woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing that September morning as he was in his dorm room in Berkely.

"Hello?" He answered the call, eyes still half-closed.

"Hey Ryan…" Julie said.

Julie's voice was enough to make Ryan get up from bed, "Julie?" He said and looked at his bedside clock. It was just 7:30 am. "Hey, what's up? What a surprise…"

"I know…" Julie said, "There's just something I wanna tell you…"

"What is it?"

"Well, it's Kirsten and Sandy's anniversary this weekend…"

"Oh," Ryan said, "Wow, Sandy didn't tell me anything about a celebration…" He told her. Sandy was now working in Berkely as a teacher.

"That's the point," Julie said, "I've been talking to Kiki the other day and it seemed like she was sad that Sandy is kinda so busy, and that it's like no one wants to celebrate the anniversary anymore…"

"Oh. That's ugh..that's sad…" Ryan said, "Should I tell Sandy that?"

"No, don't!" Julie said, "What I wanna do is…give them a surprise…"

"Oh."

"I know you're not so good at parties, Ryan, but I hope you guys could plan a little celebration for Newport's golden couple…Can you guys be home by Friday night? At least, you and Sandy…then those three could follow by Saturday…I already asked Kaitlin to make the reservations for the Bait shop…You guys just need to plan this out…"

"Oh, okay…I'll ugh…I'll tell them…"

"Great!"

"Okay, bye, Julie…"

"See you, Ryan…"

XXXXXXX

"It's a surprise it's you my mom called!" Marissa told Ryan as he called her up later that day. They were trying to be in the "just friends" route for a few months, but two months ago, they became a couple again.

"We're a team now, you know!" Ryan joked. Marissa laughed. "So, just tell Seth and Summer?"

"Aye aye, captain!"

Ryan laughed. It was good for things to be well again. "I'm wondering what you guys will have in mind…I'm not good at these stuff, you know."

"That I know, Ryan…"

"Okay, gotta run to class…I'll call you."

"Okay…Bye…"

XXXXXXX

"We should let Dad sing again…" Seth told Marissa and Summer while they were having lunch that day. Seth's also studying in Brown now, leaving the other guys in Newport to take care of his comic book shop.

"But he already did that," Marissa said, after eating some fries, "We should do something else…"

"A collage of their pictures, perhaps?" Summer quipped.

"That would be good…and…" Seth said.

"And we could like, read notes to them, like, what they mean to us or something…" Marissa added.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Summer exclaimed, "I like that…"

"And then we could add great music…A good band shall be there…" Seth said.

"Definitely," Marissa said, "I have Phantom Planet's number…" She winked.

"I love them!" Summer said, "California is perfect for Mr and Mrs C!"

Seth smiled, "It's gonna be a great celebration…"

"That's for sure…" Marissa smiled.

XXXXXXX

"So, could you ask Kirsten to stay free for the weekend?" Ryan asked Sandy as they were walking along the corridors of Berkely.

"But she and I already planning not to do anything for the anniversary…"

"Oh, no, no, no," Ryan said, "That's not the Sandy Cohen I know…You probably just didn't have enough time to plan, but don't worry…It's all set…"

"What?"

"Don't tell Kirsten I said anything," Ryan smiled, "Just go buy her a bouquet of Roses and we'll do the rest."

"What even made you think of doing this?"

"Julie Cooper?"

"What?"

"Well, I can't really tell you what she told me, but let's just say Julie's been such a fairy recently…"

"It's a miracle."

Ryan laughed, "Well, miracles do happen…"

Sandy smiled, as well.

XXXXXXX

By Saturday night, everything was all set in the Bait Shop. Phantom Planet sang an acoustic version of _California _while Sandy and Kirsten were watching in the audience area. A video montage of Sandy and Kirsten's pictures were playing in the background.

"I'm surprised…" Kirsten told him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ryan said this was Julie's idea…" Sandy told her.

"Wow." She said, "Now, that surprises me even more…"

Seth went onstage after Phantom Planet's performance. "Hey," He said, "That was a great song, wasn't it? Thanks to Phantom Planet…" He went on, "But tonight is made for my parents, Sandy and Kirsten…And we have some messages for them…Here are my friends, Ryan, Marissa, my princess Summer, and well…Julie Cooper-Nichol-Roberts…"

Everyone laughed.

Summer took the mic from Seth, "Hi," She smiled, "Well…Mr and Mrs C are like, really precious to me. And believe me, it's a blessing knowing them…"

Marissa smiled and spoke after her, "Actually, Sandy and Kirsten mean a lot to me because they're like my second parents…And…and everytime I need someone to lean on, they're there. So, I'm really thankful I have them." She then gave the mic to Ryan.

"Hi," Ryan said, carrying Matty, "I actually have a lot to be thankful for…Sandy and Kirsten both changed my life and I owe them a lot. They changed my life and are also taking care of my son now… I have no idea how to repay them, and I know I really couldn't…But I'm trying…And I guess, this is a start…" He passed on the mic to Julie.

"Well, hello," Julie said, "I know I've done a lot of wrong things to our golden couple here…But…Okay, I know this wouldn't really make up for it…But I hope this kind of makes them happy…" She smiled at Kirsten, "I just wanna say thank you both for everything…especially for being there for me when I'm down…Especially when my Marissa almost died…I love you both, Sandy and Kirsten…And one day, I hope, Neil and I could actually be like you, too…"

Sandy smiled. Seth took the stage once more.

"So, of course, I'm last…" He said, "Doesn't mean what I'll say would be the least, okay?" They laughed. He went on, "Okay…I just wanna say…that…Well, I know I really haven't been the best son. I know I've let you down like, millions of times…But I just wanna say that…I love you, both of you, and I'm willing to make it up to you…And…" He paused and then, "And I'm blessed you are my parents."

Kirsten was crying then. Sandy squeezed her hand and went up the stage.

"Thank you, everyone," He said as he spoke, "First up, Julie, I heard this was your idea, and as much as it surprises me, I wanna thank you. Marissa and Summer, you girls are both wonderful and Kirsten and I love you dearly." He continued, "And Ryan, you owe us nothing. Just seeing how much has changed in your life for the past years makes us really, really proud. Seth…well…Son, we all have our mistakes, we love you no matter what." He took a deep breath, "And for my wife…Kirsten, I love you, and I am so sorry for not being my usual self recently, but know that nothing's changed…I love you still. Maybe, even more. And I just…Can I have a dance with you?" He then went down the stage and went up to Kirsten.

"Could I dance with you?"

Kirsten smiled as he gave him her hand, "I thought you'd never ask." She said. Phantom Planet started playing a mellow song and Kirsten and Sandy led the dance. Neil and Julie followed suit and so did Seth and Summer. Ryan and Marissa were the last ones to get up and dance.

"It was a good night, huh?" Ryan said.

Marissa smiled, "It definitely was." She told him and continued dancing.

XXXXX


	9. on a high

**On a High**

Marissa, Seth, Ryan and Summer were in Seth's car that Sunday morning. They were heading back to the airport when Marissa received a phone call from her mom, Julie.

"Marissa,"

"Mom? Hey…"

"Sorry for just calling, it's just…I need your help."

"Oh. What's it about?"

"Okay," Julie said, "Sorry I didn't tell you this when you were still here at home but…I didn't have the chance…"

"What is it, mom?"

"It's Kaitlin…"

"Okay…" Marissa said, confused, "What's wrong?"

"Okay, I know when I was that age, I experimented on some stuff, and I know you did, too…And…And I think now Kaitlin is in that road…and she's not taking it so well…"

"Oh. Wow, uhm, what are you actually insinuating, mom?"

"She's…She's taking drugs."

"What? Mom, you can't just say that."

"Marissa, you know how good my intuition is." Julie said, "Look, I just need you to help me, you know, sleuth around…Just…just stay here for a few more days…"

"Oh, okay…maybe I could do that."

"There's something going on in the Bait shop tonight, maybe you could go…I don't want your sister going down the drain…"

"Relax, mom," Marissa said, getting out of the car, "I'll stay."

"Thank you…" Julie said, "I'll see you…"

"What is it?" Ryan asked Marissa.

"Uhm, guys, I think I need to stay here for a while…"

"What?" Summer asked, "Coop, like, be absent in school for a while?"

"Yep…"

"Is something wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Mom thinks Kaitlin's doing drugs."

"Oh another Cooper family trouble…" Seth said.

"Cohen!" Summer nudged him.

"I'm sorry, guys, I need to stay…You know, just for a few days…"

"I'll stay with you." Ryan said.

"No, you don't have to…"

"I want to." Ryan said.

"Summ?" Seth smiled.

"Oh, oh, well, a few days won't hurt…" Summer smiled.

"The fab four's definitely back! Seth quipped and the rest laughed.

That evening, Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth went to the bait shop, looking for Kaitlin.

"You know, Coop, I think your mom maybe right about Kaitlin…" Summer said, "I mean, she's like…really dark, you know what I mean…"

"Like me back in the day?" Marissa smiled.

"More like Ryan…" Seth joked.

"Shut up," Ryan laughed. They went upstairs and found a couple of kids smoking pot, sniffing something under their noses, just like Jess did back in the day. They walked towards the end of the tables area and found Kaitlin at the dark, with some kids, she was sniffing something as well.

"Kaitlin?" Marissa called out. Kaitlin looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kaitlin asked.

"What are you doing?" Marissa said and grabbed Kaitlin's hand, "Let's go home."

"No, you can't…" Kaitlin protested but Ryan and Seth helped Marissa take her out of the bait shop. She let go of their grips when they finally got out of the Bait shop.

"What is wrong with you all?" Kaitlin screamed.

"Can you hear yourself?" Marissa asked, "What is wrong with us? Come on, Kaitlin, what are you doing? Taking drugs? Ruining your life? What for?"

"Oh, come on, Marissa, you're not a saint." Kaitlin said, "Who even cared when you were such an alcoholic, when you got in that relationship with Alex, when…"

"Stop," Marissa said, "This isn't about me."

"Of course it's about you! It has always been about you!" Kaitlin shouted, "Do you know how it feels like having you as a sister? Not good. I wish you died!"

"Hey, that's out of line," Ryan said.

"Don't even bother, Ryan," Marissa said, "She doesn't care." She took a deep breath, "Get in Seth's car now or I'll call the cops on your friends."

"You're impossible." Katlin said and made her way to the car.

XXXXX

"Was I really that hard before?" Marissa asked Ryan, Seth and Summer later that evening while they were in the balcony of the Roberts' residence.

"Well, we all were…" Ryan told her, "Or at least, we both were."

They all laughed lightly.

"Don't worry, Coop, she'll be fine." Summer said.

"She'll hate me more tomorrow when she gets to rehab…"

"Nah, she won't…" Seth said, "My mom didn't hate us when she got there, you know. It will be alright."

"Thanks," Marissa said.

"That's what friends are for, you know?" Summer said. Marissa smiled.

XXXXXX

Kaitlin went down the stairs next morning to find a doctor inside their house. Julie, Neil, Summer, Marissa, Ryan and Seth were all there, as well.

"What's this?" Kaitlin said.

"Hi, Miss Cooper," Doctor Stevens said, "I'm doctor Stevens and I'm here to help your family stage an intervention…"

"Crap." Kaitlin said. "I'm not going to rehab."

Julie went to Kaitlin and held her by the shoulders, "Hun, I'm so sorry I have to do this…It's for the best."

"You're being unfair."

"I know I haven't been the best mom, and not the best example, too…But I love you, Kaitlin, and I just…I just want the best for you. You're still young, after this, it's gonna be okay."

Kaitlin was crying now. Marissa came up to her.

"I know you're mad at me," Marissa said, "And I haven't been the best example, but you're right, no one cared too much for me before so…so things happened. And I didn't take care of myself well enough, too. But Kaitlin, you're my sister, I don't wanna see you pushing yourself off the edge. You'll be alright, just…just do this."

Kailin cried and hugged Marissa, "I'm sorry," She said, "I'm so sorry."

"Sssh," Marissa said, "You'll be alright…It'll be alright."

XXXXX


End file.
